<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[TRANSMISSION #4938400100375] by peridotdiamonds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907554">[TRANSMISSION #4938400100375]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotdiamonds/pseuds/peridotdiamonds'>peridotdiamonds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supermarket [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotdiamonds/pseuds/peridotdiamonds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tales and transmissions, a supermarket from another world, and a journey for milk that explains our dad’s disappearances. Excuse my writing, but its always this bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supermarket [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[TRANSMISSION #4938400100375]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[LOADING]<br/>H...... He.........<br/>[ERROR: UNSTABLE TRANSMISSION]<br/>[RECONNECTING......]<br/>[CONNECTED!]<br/>[TRANSCRIBING.....]<br/>Hello?<br/>Can you hear me?<br/>Is anyone there?<br/>Guess not. Again. <br/>This is Day _[unintelligible]_ of being trapped in the supermarket. <br/>Weird things are happening. Weirder than, you know, floating in a supermarket for all eternity. You kinder get used to it, being stuck here for this long. <br/>[UNSTABLE CONNECTION......]<br/>[CONNECTED!]<br/>....have been appearing more than usual, especially near the wine section. Not sure if last month’s spillage had anything to do with it. <br/>Scratches have been turning up on the walls too, and i’m not sure if I’m going mad or they’re actually spelling words. Then again, I haven’t had my glasses since I dropped erm trying to pry the doors open. _[chittering in the background, possibly squirrel]_ Or damn, the buggers found me _[scuffling]_ <br/>[ALERT: UNKNOWN PHRASES DETECTED]<br/>[CONTACTING HUMAN TRANSCRIBER. PLEASE WAIT......]<br/>[WAITING FOR RESPONSE........]<br/>[CONNECTING HUMAN TRANSCRIBER.....]<br/>[CONNECTED!]<br/>I- _[pant]_ I think I got _[loud clattering, chittering]_ shi- _[loud screaming, wet tea- wait a minute, what the hell? Oh fuck]_<br/>[TRANSCRIPTION END]<br/>[SAVING.......]<br/>[TRANSCRIPTION SAVED]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>